This invention relates to grinding apparatus, and particularly to compact, portable grinders especially adapted for grinding grain.
Conventional mechanism for grinding grain or similar material typically have a grinding chamber, containing a grinding impeller, fed by a hopper for containing the grain. The ground material is then removed from the grinding chamber by a fan that forces air into the chamber from some external position.
Grinders of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,934 "Hammer Mill and Blower Arrangement" by B. T. Sandor and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,555 "Grinding Mill" to A. J. Mosley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,108 to R. S. Tice discloses a hammer mill for pulverizing ore, wherein the hammer blades act as a blower for discharging the powdered ore through an opening in the side of the housing.